Black and White
by Arctic42
Summary: This is my first story I've written for FF, so I hope you enjoy. It's about what happens after the last episode of Elfen Lied! Enjoy! K-UP for violence. R&R please!
1. Strange Visitor

**Well, I just finished watching the Elfen Lied series, and I loved it! So at the last episode, I knew it was Lucy/Nyu who would be coming through that door. Duh! So, since I couldn't find about what happened in the Manga I figured I'd write a story on what I thought should/would happen! xD Based on Anime, not Manga.**

**_ENJOY!!_**

**CHAPTER 1: Strange Visitor**

Kouta stepped out of the door, beckoned by Wanta's barking.

He walked over to the gate door, and pauses midway, hearing the _ding-dong!_ of the clock bell behind him.

"Hmm..it never worked before.." Then he continued walking.

His Innmates: Nana; Mayu; and his cousin Yuka, peered out from behind the screem door.

Then, as Kouta slid the gate door open, stern eyes peered out from under pink hair.

"N-Nyu...?" Kouta muttered, astonished. "I-I-I though...weren't you..like-"

He was cut off as Lucy hugged him tight. "Hey...Kouta."

Nana and Lucy cheered as they quickly followed Yuka out towards the two.

Yuka pryed them apart. "NYU! You're back!" She said, glaring at Kouta through the corner of her eye.

Nana and Mayu both hugged on each of Lucy's arms. "Lucy!" "Nyu!" They both yelled it out loud at the same time.

"Oh yeah...you guys can call me..Lucy," she said to them.

_**Flashback **_

_"FIRE!!" _

_All of the soldiers, lined up, fired machine guns at the Diclonius._

_The bullets soared through the air, then right as they were about to hit her, the bridge under her, fell away._

_As she dropped, the bullets flew inches over her head._

_It was all _his _idea._

_Chief Kakuzawa._

_He wanted Lucy alive, so she placed bombs under the bridge._

_Therefore, when they exploded, the stone under Lucy collapsed, making her avoid the bullets._

_**Earlier at Kakuzawa's Office **_

"He he he.." Kakuzawa laughed. "I must have her alive...or..my plan will fail."

He called in a lady.

My new assistant, Kinishura, Temmaya.

"Temi! What is the delay?" Kakuzawa stood up as he yelled at her.

Temmaya stumbled in, "S-Sorry Sir!"

"Anyways." He sat down. "I need you to plant these bombs under the bridge where the soldiers are lined up."

"We can't kill them!" Temi abruptly blurted out.

Kakuzawa grinned. "We are going to save her, not kill them."

So, Temmaya planted the bombs infront of the line of guards, and far enough away so that to make sure Lucy was in the falling range.

Then, Lucy fell, and bleeding alot, she fought against the guards that were grouped with Temmaya, so she could get away.

She went straight to Kouta's house.

**_Back at the Maple Inn _**

Kouta laughed as they sat down, "Good thing Yuka made an extra bowl of Soumen!"

Lucy, obliged, sat down.

She dug her face into the Soumen, not looking up at all.

"Oh well," Kouta said, raising his hands in defeat. "It's good to have her back..."

**The italic is flashback...and the boldness inbetween is where and when it is.. It's all 3rd person, and it'll stay 3rd person for a while, later, I might make some flashbacks 1st person..but not yet..**


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Okay..I just finished the 1st chapter, so I'ma just hurry up and write the second one...R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering**

Kouta woke with a jump. Something was wrong. It was the middle of the night.

He stood up and threw a jacket on, and slid the door open.

Then he heard a _TTTSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!_ sound like breaking glass, so he ran into the main hall.

There, he saw soldiers with guns, tramping around throughout the kitchen.

They were searching for Lucy.

Then, Lucy stepped out of her door, and siently ran over to Kouta.

He pulled her close and put a finger to her lips so she wouldn't talk. She blushes slightly.

Then, one of the soldiers spotted them.

He stripped his mask. "Hey, kid, you remember me? Brando."

He fired a bullet that narrowly missed Kouta's head.

"Give me the Diclonius!" Brando yelled at Kouta before charging.

Then, Nyu stepped out infront of Kouta, "Don't hurt Kouta!"

Brando, not knowing about Lucy's recent power "outage" fell backwards.

Then, Lucy grabbed Kouta's jacket sleeve and yanked him after her down the hall.

She yelled into Yuka, Nana, and Mayu's rooms, beckoning for them to follow, which they did.

A few soldiers tried to follow them, but the Inn was so big, he couldn't keep up.

So, Brando alerted to them. "Burn it." So a few of them dropped the matches and set aflame, as they all fled out the main entrance.

"Mayu! You okay?" He asked, as she coughed again due to the smoke around them.

"I-I'm f-fine!" She said sitting up. "We have to leave!"

So, Kouta put Mayu on his back and then ran downstairs, the other close behind.

He broke out the back door, placing Mayu behind a tree. "Whew..."

Yuka and Nana tended to Mayu, while Kouta sat down against a log.

Lucy came over to him. "You know, they are gunna follow us..." She said in a concerned voice.

Police sirens went off in the background. "Yep..."

**_Kakuzawa's Office _**

"WHAT THE _HECK??_" Kakuzawa screamed as her swiped the books and coffee cups off of his desk in anger.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!?" He scowled at his assistant.

"S-Sir...she..she tricked the soldiers, I t-told them t-to fire, but they refused to attack someone who wouldn't respond to the few begining fires."

"I don't want her dead, just captured! is that to much to ask??" He glared across his desk at her.

She looked the the ground, her whole body shaking. "N-N-No S-Sir..."

"Get on with it then.." He slammed the door behind her as she left.

Then, Brando, recently rehired, since Kurama was now working for Cheif Kakuzawa, stepped into the room.

"Sir, they escaped." He said to the Cheif.

"Gah, so much bad news..." He shook his head angrily while staring at the floor.

Brando stepped forward. "We will continue our search, sir."

He left the room too.

Then, GOOD NEWS came in. "Sir, the machine is ready."

"Great..absolutely great..." The Cheif marched out of the room, following the doctor.

They stepped into a large room.

It had a big container, with 4 metal wires that came out of the back of the tank.

"The Diclonius Tank is ready...for my queen." A picture of Lucy came into his mind as he said this.

He continued, "The wires will contain her vectors..."

"Yes Sir." The doctor agreed.

"Then, I will become the father of the new race!"

"Yes Sir."

"Then..all you humans will be ELIMINATED!" He swung his arm arond, knocking a glass piece aloft the table.

"MMUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!" He laughed evilly...

**To be contunued...**

**In my next chapter..or maybe the one after that, I'll give a thanks to Tsuki (My friend) for some good ideas!**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
